


《前所未见》12

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [12]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 4





	《前所未见》12

黎疆那天回来没见到李东海，过后打了几个电话均被李赫宰挂断，李赫宰一直捏着李东海的手机，只要屏幕上显示黎疆两个字立刻挂掉，他恨不得替李东海把这个号码拉黑。  
一个空壳婚姻还不够，现在又想用孩子来把omega拴住，就只是因为有需求所以才要孩子，李东海好像是一个等待启动的机器。李赫宰看着不断发进来的短信感到愤怒，他心疼都来不及的人在黎疆眼里不如一条宠物狗，还可以被主人摸摸头。  
李东海正在他怀里睡着，鼻息沉沉的，小扇一般的睫毛安然闭着。他一直撑着头看着人的睡颜，李何彦几次催他他也舍不得走，手指绕着发尾转了几圈，摸摸李东海的额头。  
睡梦中的人好像有感知，半梦半醒发出几声梦呓，将头转到李赫宰那面，漂亮的鼻尖触到李赫宰的手指闻到茶香，又往人那边挪了挪，把脸埋进李赫宰的掌心。  
这无意识的撒娇和流露出的依赖让李赫宰胸腔中的感情瞬间溢满，他无声叹息，将人拢进怀里。  
哪里就是哥哥了，明明是一只小猫。

李东海累的昏昏沉沉，一直睡到第二天才清醒，他醒了以后看着手机里的信息，心情顿时跌到谷底。黎疆把要孩子以后的事情算得清清楚楚，连待产的地方都选好了，还不忘问他发情期的日子，然后简短地告诉他按时吃饭。  
李东海厌恶地皱紧眉，随即手机被李赫宰抽走，人像大型犬一样从背后抱着他，在颈间嗅了嗅。  
“他想得美，你是我的。”  
“别闹…黎疆问我发情期什么时候。”李东海有些担心，他故意把时间往后说的，借此避开真的在发情期和人撞上。但他心里清楚，他的信息素里混着李赫宰的味道，早晚是藏不住的。  
李赫宰压根没当回事，缠着李东海黏黏糊糊地亲着，四处揉捏占便宜，心不在焉地回道“你看我怕吗？”

李东海翻过身，摸了摸李赫宰的脸。他们像连体婴一样黏在一起，理所应当的仿佛本来就应如此。李赫宰手臂搭在他腰间，不轻不重地拍了拍哄着“没事东海，不用怕，我说了我会保护你的。”

“赫宰…我不需要你做什么，我也不想让他知道你，你不知道他是什么人，你不知道他会做什么。”李东海轻轻抚摸过李赫宰的脸颊，手指戳了戳高挺的鼻梁。李赫宰的鼻子长得很好看，他很喜欢。  
李赫宰皱了下眉，选择绕过这个话题，他不想跟李东海争执这件事，只要李东海能保证不再想跟他分手就行。

“你知道他养小孩的事么？”

李东海没理解李赫宰话里隐晦的意思，以为是问私生子，他只知道黎疆有很多omega，那些omega自然也会给黎疆生下孩子。李赫宰眨了眨眼，嗯？他问的不是这个，但这个好像也足够让他震惊的。  
他思来想去觉得这事必须得跟李何彦商量，他需要捏住黎疆的把柄在手里，为了应对不知道什么时候会来的结局，他要有谈判的筹码。

李赫宰扳过李东海的肩，认真地问道“东海，我问你，你什么都不要想，就回答我就可以了。”

李东海安静地望着他，点了点头。

“如果可以跟黎疆离婚，你愿意吗？”

李东海没有一点犹豫，他恨不得这场婚姻立刻作废，他太想呼吸新鲜的空气了，也想和李赫宰站在阳光下。  
李赫宰没说什么，只是点了点头告诉他不要急，会有办法的。李东海不知道李赫宰在盘算什么，他只要李赫宰安全，其他的都不重要。  
他在笼子里待得太久，沐浴阳光对他来说是一种奢望，所以他不会想，也不敢想。尽管李赫宰认真地对他说过许多次，他也没放在心上。生活教会他不要期待不属于自己的东西，自由是，爱情也是。

李何彦知道李赫宰的想法以后沉默了许久，他们两人第一次开诚布公心平气和地坐了下来，认真地谈论这段野草一样野蛮生长的爱情。  
他望着对面冷静的李赫宰，轻轻叹气。  
“就非得是他么，你知道，我们没有必要和黎疆起冲突。”

“他好像可以离开我，但是我没法离开他。”  
李赫宰说起来还有些郁闷，明明自己才是拍拍屁股就可以走人的alpha，结果整颗心像被标记了一样在李东海身上绑得死死的。  
李何彦点了点桌子，皱起眉。  
“这才是问题，你没必要为无所谓结果的人付出，你要清楚你这么做的后果是什么。”  
他加重语气“你也要知道，这件事如果被曝光出来，你会在别人眼里变成什么样的人。”

李赫宰沉默，想起李东海每次谈到这种话题时眼中一闪而过的渴望，他觉得李东海不是无所谓，是在习惯性的欺骗自己。  
他想到这更加坚定想法，诚恳地望着李何彦。

“哥，你得帮帮我。”

李何彦拍案而起，指着李赫宰半天又不知道该说什么。他仍然希望李赫宰能主动放弃，然后立刻出国，但李赫宰现在的态度明显就是在告诉他，那是不可能的。他已经被李赫宰气的不知道说什么好了，李赫宰根本就不是执迷不悟的问题，是在很清醒很认真的做第三者，而且理直气壮的不得了。  
他在书房里来回踱步，最终沉沉叹了口气。  
“赫宰，你这是在逼我站队。”

“对不起。”李赫宰没有否认。  
他一个人对黎疆没有什么胜算，他需要他的家庭站在他的身后，不管李何彦愿不愿意帮他，他们都相当于站在黎疆的对立面，这可能会带来许多麻烦。李赫宰清楚其中的利弊，却还是想要尝试一下，也许他再年长几岁的话会思前想后最后忍痛割舍李东海吧。李赫宰沉默不语，但他仍然觉得不论自己几岁的时候遇到李东海，他都会为了李东海尝试，他是清醒着的，明知道那是禁区还是大步跨了进去。

他们没再开口，安静地坐着。李赫宰沉默地看着李何彦，久处商界的总裁沉吟片刻，没有再开口反对他和李东海的关系。有时候不需要从李何彦这里得到一个明确的答复，他只要不再否定，那就是肯定。  
李赫宰站起身，道谢离开。

李东海以为自己拒绝黎疆进门的事会被人狠狠的报复，但生活突然平静下来。他都快要摸不清黎疆的想法了，他以为会被人收拾一顿的时候黎疆理都不理，他以为风平浪静的时候却突然掀起了风暴。  
他每天的生活一如既往，和李赫宰见面，然后一起进屋里吃饭。下午他坐在沙发看书或者看电视，李赫宰在一边抱着电脑敲敲打打，他看不懂李赫宰写的那些东西，就在一边安静陪着，偶尔替他榨一杯果汁。  
李何彦对他们的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，暗中帮着李赫宰留意了许多关于黎疆的传言。他每天看李赫宰偷偷摸摸出门都嫌累，后来干脆直接搬到离公司近的公寓去了，眼不见心不烦。  
没有了李何彦拘束，李赫宰有很多次趁夜色正浓，为了防止黎疆突然回来特意绕到后门和李东海偷偷见面。一进门被李东海主动抱住接吻，一路华尔兹舞步一样旋转着，亲昵的抱住彼此一同跌进房间。  
自从和李东海有过肌肤之亲以后李赫宰像沾了什么上瘾的东西，食髓知味不知满足。他和李东海不同，他压根不怕被黎疆撞见，常常光天化日突然兴起，不顾后果故意在一楼扒李东海的衣服，吓得人紧张兮兮，又没办法推开他。  
他喜欢李东海无法拒绝他的样子，也喜欢李东海和他共同沉沦欲望之中，喜欢和李东海亲昵的感觉。  
他们常常在开放式厨房里抱在一起，李赫宰压着李东海按到操作台上，宽松的家居服随手一拽就滑落到脚腕，双手在人衣服内游走，兴奋的吻着李东海的耳朵。他故意没有脱掉裤子，将自己从拉链中解放，牛仔裤的面料磨着李东海娇嫩的皮肤，从家具的倒影看到淫乱的样子。  
李赫宰坏笑着吻人，在背后看到快滴血的耳朵，omega羞的不敢大声呻吟，奶音哼唧嘤咛，好听极了。

“哥哥跟我在一起这段时间比以前胆子大了不少呢…”

李东海含着进出的性器，羞耻的求李赫宰解开裤子，金属拉链磨得他好痛。他完全顾不上这是一楼的厨房，被李赫宰抱在身前毫不留情地贯穿着，难堪又无法自制。他不会拒绝李赫宰，而且喜欢人带给他的感觉，尽管这不是个适合做爱的地方，但他本能选择瑟缩在alpha的怀里，被宽厚温热的怀抱拥着，十分有安全感。

有许多事他还没来得及学会就成为黎疆的omega，黎疆这个年长的alpha没能教给他的，反而由比他小的李赫宰尽数给予。教他知道爱情的滋味，洗刷他对性事的恐惧，让他重新学会期待。他像一朵无人问津任凭风雨吹打的花，瑟缩在阴暗的角落里，有一天突然被人发现，小心的拢在怀里精心照料。他瑟缩彷徨了许久，一点点盛开。  
他偶尔一个人在房间里的时候，竟然也会偷偷的幻想如果以后和李赫宰在一起，他可以和李赫宰牵着手出去，他还从来没有和喜欢的人约会过，电视上和恋人压马路的桥段他看过好多次。最近也偶尔会想着，可以和李赫宰这样出去玩一天。

阳光终于不再吝啬，温暖舒适的光线也为他停留了一回。

再次见到黎疆是一天夜里，李赫宰被李何彦叫去了市区，李东海一个人在一楼研究烤蛋糕，跟着手机教程折腾了一晚上美滋滋的把半成品放进烤箱。因为烤箱发出的噪音李东海没听到外面的车声，他靠在一边等着，抱着手机和李赫宰聊天。  
李赫宰最近比以前忙，听李赫宰说他要开始慢慢接手公司了，帮着哥哥一起打理家里的生意。李东海听后担心地握着李赫宰的手左看右看，犹犹豫豫半天问他会不会被李何彦斗进监狱。李赫宰听后一愣，笑得眼泪都冒了出来，捏捏李东海的鼻尖让他放心，他们家很和谐。  
李东海正在飞快戳着屏幕问李赫宰明天会不会回来，他最近临近发情期，这是他被标记后的第一个将会有alpha陪伴的发情期，他忍不住焦虑，又忍不住期待。

黎疆已经走到客厅他仍沉浸在幻想之中，咬着下唇羞涩的笑着，水润的大眼睛盯着桌面出神，微长的头发发质极好，在厨房的微黄灯光下泛起栗棕色的光。  
李东海看上去像一个熟透了的桃子，不知道为什么水灵灵的，目光流转间不自觉流露出的娇气和羞涩让他整个人都变得温润柔和。黎疆微怔在原地，灯光下柔软的omega和上次夜里狼狈站在阳台外决绝的身影重合。到底是什么改变了李东海，他看起来漂亮耀眼，到底是什么让这朵干枯的花绽放？  
黎疆动了动嘴唇，他居然有点心动，李东海看上去太漂亮了。

Omega惊慌失措的尖叫和手机跌落的声音将黎疆从沉浸的思绪中拉回，李东海连连后退到操作台的另一边，紧张地抓住桌边的转角。刚刚水润的眼睛惊恐地看着他，瘦弱的身体在不停发抖。  
李东海上一秒还在想念李赫宰温暖的怀抱，下一秒便看见不知什么时候站在面前的黎疆，疼痛和屈辱的记忆瞬间涌了上来。他上一次用跳楼才勉强换来安宁，想起黎疆那天夜里走前如蛇蝎般的目光，李东海又打了个哆嗦，他像被猛兽盯住的猎物，一动都不敢动。  
黎疆站在那里看了人半晌，稳步向厨房走了过去，他沉默地望着李东海惊慌颤抖的模样。走过去捡起掉到地上的手机，一步步靠近。  
李东海吓得腿一软，直接跪坐到地上。他被李赫宰标记了，如果黎疆铁了心要对他怎么样，那会是双倍的痛苦。他吓得说不出话，想起上次只不过是拒绝了黎疆和自己亲近便挨了打，如果黎疆知道他已经被标记了，他不知道自己会迎来什么。  
李赫宰不在这，没人救得了他。李东海想到这更加惊慌，他居然在期待李赫宰会救自己，李赫宰不在这里才是最好的。黎疆不知道标记他的人是谁，不会害了李赫宰。

“手机掉了。”黎疆走到人面前，把手机递过去。

李东海瞪大双眼看着黎疆，抬头的瞬间眼泪落了下来。他看了黎疆半天，终于确认黎疆确实只是递手机，赶紧哆哆嗦嗦的接了过来。他已经退到了橱柜边，没有再能后退的余地了，即便这样也不停地缩起腿，想尽可能的远离。  
他不知道该怎么办，恐惧完全占有了他，极度惊恐之下甚至不记得自己可以立刻跑回房间。

黎疆没有想要对他做什么的意思，转身为自己倒了杯水便离开了。李东海一个人缩在角落里，望着人离开的背影急促喘息着，他不敢相信黎疆居然放过自己了。  
他扶着桌子站起身，刚刚离开的人突然又出现在厨房外，李东海差点又跌坐回去，眼泪顺着脸颊落了下来。而黎疆只是扫视一圈，然后下巴抬了抬。  
“烤好了送到我书房。”

李东海张了张嘴，小声答应。  
他不知道黎疆突然玩的是哪一出，待脚步声消失在楼上他长出口气，擦干脸上的眼泪坐到一边。经刚刚那一下李东海再没有心思去想李赫宰，他紧张的坐在高脚凳上，想起黎疆发现自己已经被标记的时候可能会面临的狂风暴雨，他在灯光下缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖。

要说什么时候最觉得孤单，应该就是现在这个时刻。  
偌大的房子空荡荡，奢侈华丽的装潢都像是吞噬人的鬼怪。李东海扫视一圈一楼大厅，富丽堂皇的屋子冰冰凉凉的，楼上书房门关上后再就没有一点声音可寻。整个一座大别墅像个牢笼，将他永远困在里边，即便有一天逃出来，牢笼的阴影也会跟随着他永远无法消散。

等待蛋糕烤好的半个小时李东海备受煎熬，他生怕黎疆突然下楼，这样他没法躲回房间里。电子屏幕上的倒计时像是在倒计时他，李东海望着桌上两个托盘，从手指尖一点点抽去温度。过分的恐惧使他手脚发麻，从四肢一路到脸颊，心跳声如擂鼓般，浑身上下所有细胞都在叫嚣着远离黎疆。  
李赫宰告诉他不要去黎疆的书房，他也是这样告诉自己的，但是他不敢违背黎疆的话。李东海咬唇忍住眼泪，送完立刻出来就好，他不想因为这种小事激怒alpha。  
他站在黎疆的书房外，犹豫很久轻轻敲门，等到里边的人让他进来才敢推门。他不知道自己是怎么走进去的，每一步都小心翼翼，生怕走错一步惹恼黎疆。他站在书房中间，垂眸怯生生开口。  
“烤好了……我第一次做，不知道好不好吃…”

黎疆从kindle移开视线，淡淡扫一眼。  
“挺香的。”

李东海十分紧张，站在那里看黎疆没有再开口的意思轻手轻脚放到旁边的茶几上，低着头准备离开。他刚转身，黎疆突然出声制止，让他坐一会。  
李东海受惊后退，连声拒绝“不了不了，你吃吧，我要睡了。”

“坐着，有事跟你说。”  
黎疆放下手里的东西走过去，李东海立刻退到门边，瞪大眼睛盯着他的一举一动。他身上的淤青早都好了，但那些疼痛已经深深的刻在他心里，每当面对黎疆的时候就会跑出来一遍遍提醒他。  
黎疆瞥了他一眼，见人一副惊恐的表情望着自己也不勉强，耸了耸肩吃自己的。他没有那种耐心安抚omega，李东海对他是什么样的想法也无所谓，他们只要有孩子满足家里的需求就足够。  
李东海站在离门最近的地方，手指紧张地蜷缩成一团。

“你上次跟我说发情期还有一个月？现在好像没剩多久了吧。”

李东海一抖，心虚的答应，悄悄抬眼看黎疆的反应，见人自顾自吃着东西偷偷松了口气。  
黎疆看了李东海一眼，小东西瞪着水汪汪的眼睛像只小猫似的，发尾扫过肩膀软乎乎的。他咽下口中的食物，不自觉放轻语气。  
“行了，坐吧。”

李东海连忙摇头“我站着就行…”

黎疆却突然站起来，朝李东海走了过去。Omega见他靠近明显变得紧张，一步步向后退，古龙香像熏香一样慢慢合拢。  
李东海皱起眉，感到不适，他是李赫宰的omega，面对其他alpha故意放出的信息素只会感到厌烦。  
他没注意到身后的开关，退到墙上时身后轻巧的“咔嗒”声响起后，书房瞬间陷入黑暗。李东海倒吸口气，书桌台灯光亮微弱，alpha的身体在墙上投出巨大的影子，将他笼罩其中。

黎疆站到人面前，微微俯身深吸口气，然后蓦地皱起眉。  
“你身上怎么有一股茶味？”

“我………熏香…在屋里…”李东海紧张得瞪大眼睛，摸索着寻找刚刚碰到的开关，却怎么也找不到在哪。  
所幸黎疆没有深究，点了点头便没有追问了。李东海不停哆嗦着，威压让他头疼反胃，想要立刻逃走可身体却不争气，他吓得腿软。  
李东海缩起肩膀，贴着墙壁滑落到地上。他实在是太害怕了，缩成一团抱住自己的身体，察觉到黎疆冲他伸出手吓得一抖，瑟瑟发抖将自己蜷得更小。  
臆想的疼痛并没有成真，李东海瑟缩着，感觉自己被人摸了摸头，那只手正在抚摸他的头发。他茫然的抬起头，顺着手臂望向alpha，黎疆摸了摸他的头发，曲起食指轻轻划过脸颊，拭去他脸上的泪。

“小东西，既然这么怕我就学乖一点，别惹我生气。”

李东海愣了一秒，随即难堪的皱起眉，他不是黎疆的宠物，他不喜欢这样。

黎疆拍了拍他的头“行了，你回去吧，我有工作。”  
话音刚落，书房的灯被黎疆打开，李东海不适的闭了闭眼，不敢再多说一句，狼狈的爬起来跑出书房。他什么都没想，一口气跑回房间里反锁上门才彻底放松，这道门就是他最后防线了，至今还记得那天半夜醒来发现黎疆在他房间里的绝望和恐惧。  
李赫宰连着给他发了很多信息，他走到桌边坐下，托盘里精致的小蛋糕十分香甜，但李东海没有一点胃口。他突然觉得委屈，有李赫宰的陪伴以后再回到以前那样的生活让他难过的想哭，他渴望疼爱又恐惧被察觉，两种情绪交替撕扯着他，他快要崩溃了。

李赫宰正在房间里焦急地走来走去，李东海说要进黎疆书房一趟，然后就半天也没有动静。他不敢给李东海打电话，又怕人出事，坐立不安。  
李何彦对他说想抓黎疆的把柄没那么容易，政客的敏锐和谨慎让他将自己的事情安排的滴水不漏，身边的omega不是他养大的就是被专门调教过，还有些是有求于黎疆以此来交换的。  
李赫宰听后也没有泄气，准备从最后一类人入手慢慢查，但这需要时间，他不知道他和李东海能不能等到那个时候。  
他怕李何彦担心将自己反锁在屋里，等了快半个小时终于等来李东海的消息，已经乖乖回房间了。Omega脸色不太好，白着一张小脸努力翘起嘴角，眼里还有未散去的惊恐。  
李赫宰叹气，跟他有什么好装的。

“他欺负你了？”

“没有……”  
李东海刻意使自己上扬的声音忽然低了下去，安静了很久。手机通话还是有一些杂音，李东海努力听了一阵也听不到李赫宰的呼吸声，偷偷的撅起嘴。  
李赫宰在另一边安静看着人，柔声问道“东海，要我回去吗？”

垂着的小脑袋摇了摇，慢慢抬起，神情委屈。  
“你明天会回来吗？”  
李东海也不知道自己怎么了，他就是很委屈很难过，被李赫宰捧在手里疼了一阵，尽管一遍遍欺骗自己没关系，但他已经没法像以前那样沉默的承受。

手机里的小脸皱在一起，李赫宰心软的一塌糊涂，恨不能伸手穿进屏幕里捏一捏。  
“我尽量，最近太忙了，明晚还要陪我哥去参加酒会。”  
李赫宰低声嘱咐道“我知道你快发情期了，我尽量明晚结束就回去。”

李东海点了点头，咬着嘴唇小声唤李赫宰的名字，然后抱着腿压低声音。  
“我想你了……”

他好不容易鼓起勇气吐露心声，不想对面那个坏家伙高兴的咧开嘴，坏笑挑起一侧的眉逗他。  
“哪里想我？哥哥可不许自己用玩具，只有我可以进去。”

李东海羞的满脸通红，气得直接挂断了视频聊天。  
他不知道自己房门外正站着alpha，多亏着房间大离得远，他又一贯轻手轻脚安安静静。黎疆屏息凝神听了一阵也没听出什么，索性靠在旁边的墙上陷入沉思。  
屋内李东海浑然不知，抱着手机和李赫宰聊天，唇边的小牙尖大大方方露出来，唇角上扬。

–tbc–


End file.
